


Mummified

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [291]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested The Librarians/The Mummy. They run into an actual former Librarian.</p><p> </p><p>(confession time: i’ve never actually SEEN the mummy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummified

 

The book snapped shut, sending up a tiny cloud of dust.  Flynn batted it away.  “We need a consult.”

Ezekiel was sitting on the table, his feet swinging like a toddler.  “There’s a help line for stuck Librarians?”

Flynn was already moving, dialing up the back door.  “The office of the Librarian is old. Very old.  Very very old.”

Ezekiel tuned him out until the door flashed and connected.

“Where are we?” he asked as he tumbled onto a sandy floor.  “A cave?”

Stone was already pawing at the rock walls.  “Hieroglyphs.  Wait, are we in a pyramid?”

Flynn just lit a rag torch. The firelight flickered and danced; Ezekiel just wondered why he didn’t carry a maglight like everyone else.  “This way!”

The main chamber was crowded with artefacts, but there was a clearing around the central sarcophagi.  Flynn knocked courteously on the lid.  “Hello?  Anyone home.”

The lid creaked and opened a crack.  Flynn waved into the gap and garbled something in a long-dead language.

There was a dusty croak.  Another stream of gibberish.  Flynn made a thoughtful sound. Stone craned his neck trying to peer into the tomb.  Baird yanked him back, one hand on her weapon.

Flynn spat out one more phrase.  This time the answering croak was more definite.  “So?” Baird asked.

Flynn winced as the sarcophagi lid dragged back into place.  “Umm, so apparently, we need to be running.”


End file.
